


Blank Futures

by MyVintageMisery



Series: Song Based Fics [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bleh, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff and Angst, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Or mentions of it, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, sort of, terribly written, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVintageMisery/pseuds/MyVintageMisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren reminisces about his relationship with Levi while listening to Blank Spaces by Taylor Swift</p>
<p>(I had this song stuck in my head for like...2 weeks. i apologize if you don't like Taylor Swift but my sister likes her and tends to put her songs on max volume and...yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Futures

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this because this song was stuck in my head and yeah. I didn't have the guts to post it at first but i guess i will now. A bit of angst... 
> 
> It's a real stupid one shot (that's terribly written), but it was the best i could do with school and finals and yeah. 
> 
> And this is my second time posting on a computer (i finally got my own) so I'm sorry if the spacing is weird and if it looks weird I'm still new to this.
> 
> Sorry if i made mistakes throughout the story. 
> 
> (everytime i read one shot i think of the song by BAP. it's a REALLY good song trust me. but it is in Korean so..)

"Eren turn that goddamn piss down. I'm trying to clean." Levi yelled from the bathroom.

 

It was cleaning day in their apartment.

 

Or just another Sunday if you asked Levi, but Eren believes that they clean more on Sunday's.

 

"It's not piss, Levi, it's Taylor Swift." Eren called from the kitchen. He was washing the dishes and had Taylor Swift's newest single on full blast. And on replay.

 

Eren liked the new Taylor Swift song, and played it constantly despite Levi's insults and complaints. But something about it reminded of Eren of their relationship. Especially the early stages of it. Ah, what a time to be alive.

 

Eren reminisced back to the first time he met Levi, and he couldn't help but to smile at the memory.

 

They met at a club.

 

And yeah it was just suppose to be a one night

stand where they fuck and leave.

 

But.

 

~~~~~~~

 

_Nice to meet you, where you've been?_

 

**October 22, 2013** : Eren spotted him sitting on the back of the club, resting on the couches. There's was some other people with him, but they didn't matter. What mattered was how the man was nursing some sort of liquor and looking like he wanted to murder the people he was sitting with. So, Eren being the slightly buzzed gentleman he is, downs the rest of his rum and coke and stands.

 

_I could show you incredible things._

 

Eren saunters up to the man, and Eren doesn't realize the man was looking back up at him the entire time. The friends the man was sitting with stop conversing and look at Eren, three pairs of eyes on him; but Eren only had his eyes on the man.

"Do you wanna dance?"

 

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin._

 

The night passed in a blur until Eren found himself pushed up against the wall of a elevator. The man- Levi, he later found out- was everywhere: lips, hips, hands, pants, sweater, shirt, ass, belt, back, neck, hair, face.

And Eren was moaning and Levi was groaning and-

Eren truly thought they just might fuck in the elevator.

 

_Saw you there and I thought: Oh my god, look at that face._

 

In the morning, Eren was left alone in an empty hotel room, with nothing but the marks across his body as a memory of last night. And his hangover, of course.

 

_You look like my next mistake._

 

It isn't until he's dressing when he sees markings across the back of his hand. The black handwriting reveals a phone number and name: Levi.

 

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

 

He washes it off his hand before exiting the room.

 

_New money, suit and tie_

 

Eren saw Levi at his café a week later. Well, it wasn't his café, but he's there all the time and occasionally gets free food from Ymir, the owner. Eren was just enjoying his Americano, talking to Ymir, when he was interrupted by the jungle of the bells at the front door.

 

_I can read you like a magazine_

  
He waltzes in like some Tom Cruise impersonator from Top Gun, except wearing a suit rather than Air Force jumper. But damn he can pull it off. Did he look like this the other night? Probably, or maybe...? He was drunk after all. However, Levi did look like some jackass that only wanted a good fuck and nothing else. The number was probably for Eren to call to see when he wanted to fuck. But the issue was that Eren didn't want to be fuck buddies. It had never ended well for him in the past. Eren sighs, and instead imagines what life would be like if he lived with

Levi. He'll probably never be home, rather work at some big ass corporate company than come home to a lonely Eren.

 

It took Eren a minute to notice that Levi was talking to him.

 

_Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

 

"You know Ymir?" Levi asked Eren, voice so soft it reminded Eren of the night he spent with Levi; the sweet nothings Levi said to him as Eren adjusted to the pain down below, despite trying to hide his discomfort. Levi was actually really gentle that night...

 

"Eren," Ymir’s voice snapped him out of his memories, and focused on the two people giving him questioning looks.

 

"Oh- um- yeah. We went to the same high school."

 

Levi nodded, and gave Ymir his order. It was quiet, and slightly awkward when Ymir left to go create Levi's drink. When she came back, she handed Levi's cup over,  accepting the payment, and she turned to Eren.

 

"You know, Eren, that Levi just got out of a relationship."

 

_And I know you heard about me_

 

Then Ymir rounded on Levi.

 

"Eren's been single since becoming an upperclassman at Trost U, and that's been a while because he's going for Masters now. You should hang together sometime."

 

Eren blushed and Levi hid behind his cup. Ymir looked between the two, slightly confused, until Eren whispered that they'll talk about it later. Levi nodded a goodbye, and left the café. He looked like he was in a rush.

 

_So hey, let's be friends_

 

Hanji barged in as Levi sat down at his desk. She went on and on about something Erwin said, when she stopped talking suddenly.

Hanji snatched the to-go coffee out of his hands, narrowed her eyes, and laughed.

 

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

Hanji turned the cup until Levi could read what she saw. Below the shop's logo was sloppy cursive:

 

**Eren's single. Call him.**

 

Followed by a phone number- most likely Eren's.

 

Levi smiled, and sent him a text-

 

~~~~~~~

 

_I'm dying to see where this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I can make bad boys good for a weekend._

 

"Eren!"

 

"Shhh it's the chorus!"

 

_So it's gonna be forever,_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

 

"Hey Levi..?" Eren said timidly.

 

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain._

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane._

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game._

 

Levi  sticks his head out of the bathroom door and towards Eren’s direction.

 

The words swirl around in Eren’s head while the song continues to bother him.

 

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless,_

_Or with a nasty scar._

 

"Eren, it's just a pop song. Don't worry too much about the lyrics." Levi spoke. He rose off the bathroom floor, and entered the kitchen.

 

_Got a long list of ex- lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane._

_But I got a blank space, baby._

_And I'll write your name._

 

Eren frowned at his boyfriend as Levi circled his arms around Eren's waist from behind.

 

The lyrics to his once perfect song became hideously relatable.

 

\-------

  
  


_Cherry lips, crystal skies._

_I could show you incredible things_

 

**December 25, 2013** was their first Christmas and first celebration of Levi's birthday. The clouds were grey and dark the day before, but that didn't hinder Eren's enthusiasm for the next day. He fought through traffic and snow to get to a cabin away from the city.

 

The next day was spent with the curtains open as hazy sunlight shone through the cabin.

 

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_   
_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_   
_Find out what you want_   
_Be that girl for a month_   
_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

**May 14, 2014** was when Eren's dad surprised them at their apartment, but he didn't know that his son was in a relationship, much less a gay one at that.

Eren told his dad that Levi was a roommate, and made Levi play along. But his father stayed for the weekend, and wanted to stay until the upcoming Friday. Levi became agitated with all of the hidden kisses and sleeping alone in “Levi’s room” aka the guest room.  

 

So when Eren's dad was asleep on the sofa, Levi dragged Eren into their (shared!) bedroom, and confronted him.

 

"You have to tell him."

 

"I can't."

 

"Why the hell not?" Levi raised his voice.

 

"Because-"

 

"Don't you start with that because shit, Eren. Tell me why not. It's not that fucking hard-"

 

"He doesn't know."

 

Silence filled the room. The tension became pliable.

 

"...what?"

 

"He doesn't know about you. He doesn't know I'm in a relationship. And he doesn't know that I'm a fucking homosexual. He's so fucking homophobic, that the mentioning of it set him off on a rant of how his religion goes against gays or whatever bullshit he says."

 

Eren took a deep breath, and held his face in his hands.

 

"You have to tell him, Eren."

 

"No I can't-"

 

"You have to, Eren!" Levi was visibly shaking now. With rage or sadness, Eren couldn’t tell.

 

"You have to tell him- hell, I'll hold your hand if I have to, but this needs to come out."

 

"No-"

"Eren!"

 

Levi’s voice took on a dangerous tone, making Eren remember Levi’s old position in the Army.

 

"...Are you ashamed?" Levi whispered.

 

"What?!"

 

Levi wasn't looking at him, though, but at their bed.

 

"Are you ashamed? Of yourself? Of us?"

 

Levi's eyes watered as he turned back to Eren. His Eren. And his voice raised steadily from a whisper to nearly screaming.

 

"Do you regret this? Do you regret me? Was I better as a single fuck that you didn't have to worry about! Does your dad's opinion really matter to you! After all the shit he did to you? His word matters over me! Me! People call me cold hearted, Eren! People think that I don't have a soul! Or feelings! And yet I met you, and for some goddamn reason you liked me, and- god dammit Eren you became my fucking moon and stars! And I don’t give a fuck if it’s corny and sappy because it’s true! And I thought I was your everything and you were so head over heels about two weeks ago before HE got here! I thought I was more important compared to your father's goddamn opinion!"

 

Eren was speechless from the outburst.

 

Levi turned his head back at the wall to hide the tears that fell down the side of his face.

 

“But apparently, I was wrong.”

 

Levi grabbed his phone off the bed.

 

"Call me when you decide what matters more."

 

He left the front door open as he ran out past Eren’s dad.

 

“Eren?” His father called wearily.

 

His son was on his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

 

_Screaming, crying, perfect storms_   
_I can make all the tables turn_   
  


**May 18, 2014.** Eren left when his dad left. Thankfully, his dad didn't say anything about Levi's disappearance, except that he hopes things work out with his roommate.

He called Armin, and spent the night at his place. On the first night.  And the second. And the fifth.

"This isn't going to get better if y'all don't talk, Eren," Mikasa told him on the sixth night.

"I know."

 

The tenth. And twelfth.

 

On the fourteenth night, Eren told his dad, and they got into a fist fight.

 

_Rose garden filled with thorns_

 

Eren went to the bar where they first met on the fifteenth night.

 

Levi was there.

 

_Keep you second guessing like_   
_'Oh my God, who is she?'_

_I get drunk on jealousy_

 

He was with somebody.

That somebody was a girl.

 

They got kicked out of the bar after Levi and Eren started yelling.

 

But Levi didn't notice the bruises until they were outside.

 

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

 

"What the hell happened to your face, Eren?" Levi asked, astonished.

"I told my dad."

 

_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_.  
  


"What did he say?"

 

"He says that he disowns me. But I choose you, Levi. And I'll fight him again and again and again and I'll take his yelling about how I'll end up in hell but I don't care, Levi. Just please forgive me. I don't care if you don't want to be with me anymore because frankly I deserve it-”

 

Levi’s kiss interrupted his apology speech.

 

"I'm sorry, Levi. I'm so so so so sorry." Eren muttered against their lips.

 

"Shut up."

 

\------

 

"I don't like this song anymore."

 

_So it's gonna be forever_   
_Or it's gonna go down in flames_   
_You can tell me when it's over_   
_If the high was worth the pain_   
_Got a long list of ex-lovers_   
_They'll tell you I'm insane_   
_'Cause you know I love the players_   
_And you love the game_   
  
_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_   
_We'll take this way too far_   
_It'll leave you breathless_   
_Or with a nasty scar_   
_Got a long list of ex-lovers_   
_They'll tell you I'm insane_   
_But I've got a blank space, baby_   
_And I'll write your name_

 

"It's a funny song, actually." Levi whispered against Eren's back.

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. I heard it's something about women's equality and shit."

 

_Boys only want love if it's torture_   
_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_   
_Boys only want love if it's torture_   
_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

 

Eren turned in Levi's arms and embraced his hug. Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder with a heavy sigh.

 

"Then why does it relate to us so much?" Eren questioned.

 

Levi shrugged. They slowly moved from side to side off beat.

 

"The hell if I know."

 

_So it's gonna be forever_   
_Or it's gonna go down in flames_   
_You can tell me when it's over_   
_If the high was worth the pain_   
_Got a long list of ex-lovers_   
_They'll tell you I'm insane_   
_'Cause you know I love the players_   
_And you love the game_

 

"You do have a lot of exes, Levi."

 

"So?"

 

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_   
_We'll take this way too far_   
_It'll leave you breathless_   
_Or with a nasty scar_

 

"You confessed first, Eren." Levi mouthed against Eren's neck.

"Yeah, and you denied your feelings." Eren remarked.

 

"Yeah, but that's in the past."

 

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_   
_They'll tell you I'm insane_   
_But I've got a blank space, baby_   
_And I'll write your name_

 

"And we're here."

 

Eren giggled at Levi’s words, and the mouthing turned into biting.

 

"Yeah, I couldn't tell from the pain on my neck."

 

"There's a pain in my pants."

 

Eren laughed as he was carried into their bedroom.

 

 

 

  
  


 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't blame you if you didn't like this


End file.
